


Jay Jay's Mile High Club

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: Jay Jay the Jet Plane
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Mile High Club, Plane porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Suicide, Technically..., does the sky count as public sex?, i hate myself so fucking much, on wikipedia it said tracy was a "sister figure" so maybe this is incest??? idk???, that is not my intention but i can't stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Jay Jay and Tracy have been hiding feelings for each other for a while. A push from their friend Herky is what it takes for them to finally confess their feelings for one another.





	Jay Jay's Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> i still have three books to read, 15 journals and one essay to write so far this summer but here i am writing jay jay the jet plane porn

Jay Jay and Tracy have always had something between them, but both were horribly ignorant to each other's feelings. Jay Jay frequently fantasized about the pink plane, but he never acted on his feelings. Tracy also got flustered around Jay Jay, but she never said anything. She was always too anxious to make her move. That would all change today.

"So, Tracy, are you ready to deliver a package today?" Jay Jay asked her.

"Totally!" she responded, "I can't wait to fly in the air and stuff and whatever else planes do!"

Just then, their friend Herky came up to them. Oh Jesus. Herky was a nice guy and all, and it's not like they wanted to make fun of his...accent? (no, he grew up in Terrytown just like them)...stutter? (no, he doesn't really stutter)...speech impediment? (I fucking guess so?)...but...

"Hello Jay Jay and Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracy!" Herky announced.

"Hey...Herky..." they said in unison.

"How arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre you doing? Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre you both rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrready to deliverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr the package today?"

"Yeah...totally, Herky..." Jay Jay responded.

"Oh, Jay Jay, you've been talking about this package for days! You kept talking about how much you wanted to hang out with Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracy! You also kept talking about how hot you thought she was and-"

"HERKY!" Jay Jay yelled, Tracy blushing.

"Don't worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, Jay Jay! Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracy was talking about this, too! She kept talking about how much she wanted to suck yourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr dick and maybe even rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrim you if you'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre into that!"

"HERKY YOU CUNT!" Tracy screamed. "I TOLD YOU, THAT WAS SUPER PERSONAL!"

"Well, I'm just being honest, Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracy! Besides, what's the issue here, you both know you like each otherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr now, so why get mad?"

Tracy and Jay Jay looked at each other, and they both blushed. Maybe they didn't have to get mad after all?

Just then, Tracy and Jay Jay were called to the hanger to begin delivery. They took off in silence, and they stayed that way for a while.

"Tracy, did you really mean it when you said you liked me?" Jay Jay asked.

"Yeah...I did..."

"And you meant it when you said you wanted to...do that stuff...?"

"If-if you're into that?"

They both turned on autopilot and began a steamy make out session. Jay Jay slipped his tongue in Tracy's mouth, and they kissed furiously for a few minutes. There were no clothes to take off since they were planes, so Tracy went straight to Jay Jay's dick and began to suck. Jay Jay moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard them below. Then Tracy moved down to his ass and shoved her tongue into his blue asshole. Jay Jay let her tease his ass for a few minutes before he pulled her off and mounted her. He began to fuck her pink plane pussy. Jay Jay came first, filling Tracy up with his airplane fuel. Tracy came shortly after, her wheels trembling.

They flew quietly afterwards, and when Jay Jay pulled out, they both moaned quietly.

"Thank god Herky is such a bitch," Tracy commented.

"Yeah, thank the lord Jesus Christ indeed!" Jay Jay commented, reminding the audience that Jay Jay the Jet Plane is a Christian show.

"Oh, fuck, Jay Jay!" Tracy exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Jesus cannot bless our union! We had sex outside of marriage!"

"OH SHIT!"

The two of them crashed into the neighboring mountain, dying instantly. They knew they wouldn't get into heaven if they were being pathetic sluts, so the only thing they could do was kill themselves to avoid disgracing Jesus Christ any further.

 

 

 

********************

"DAVE WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ???" the PBS Kids executive screamed. David Michel, the co-creator and producer of Jay Jay the Jet Plane hung his head in shame. He knew he shouldn't have submitted this to PBS Kids. They would never air something so explicitly pornographic.

"...Because I just read the best fucking thing in my entire life!" the executive continued.

"Really?!" David exclaimed.

The executive nodded. "Now, we'll need to remove some of the, uh, porn from this kids' show...but, overall, I fucking love it."

David began to cry tears of joy. His passion was finally realized. Sure, the porn would have to be cut, but he could finally introduce his creation to the world. Maybe there is a future for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably mention that i grew up watching this show and that it really hurts to write this. but i had to do this.


End file.
